The Three Heroes of the Raposa
by CirciFox81314
Summary: My first DTL fic. The Raposa had three heroes, Roselyynn, Thunder and Penelope. Roselyynn was tired of Penelope getting all of the fame, Thunder began getting annoyed of being bossed around and Penelope was associated with the Raposa and Wilfre. So when a new danger arises that effects both the Raposa and Wilfre, can the three Heroes unite and stop the new evil?
1. Chapter 1: One to Two Sides

The Three Heroes of the Raposa

(A/N: Hey, it's CirciFox81314 here to present my first Drawn to Life Fanfic! (Well, it's not my FIRST. I used to write DTL fanfics all the time.) This story focuses mostly around my OC, Penelope, but it also occasionally focuses around Roselyynn (Another one of my OC's) and Thunder! Thunder is also known as Sparky around this archive, but I preferred to call him Thunder. And Penelope has made different debuts around this site, but she is in her actual form in Drawn to Life- because she is really a Bunny. And I apologize if the story isn't updated much because I have to juggle stories and I try to work on 4-6 all at once and I can get Writer's Block really easily unless it is one of my other fanfics (Which already has **11 **chapters). So… I'll do the first disclaimer!

Penelope: Um…Yeah, you said too much already.

CirciFox81314: (Ignoring Penelope) I don't own Drawn to Life. I really wish I did, but sadly I own nothing of it. I only own my OC's Roselyynn and Penelope.

Thunder: First chapter yet?!

Roselyynn: Thunder, SHUT UP.

Thunder: *Draws sword* NEVER!  
Penelope: Don't mind them. This happens often in CirciFox81314's Author's Notes.

CirciFox81314: And…the Creator is a SHE. And her name is Zia (Who is basically CirciFox81314's OC Persona).

Penelope: HELLO is it chapter time yet?

Thunder: Maybe…OKAY!

Roselyynn: Look who's enthusiastic today.

Thunder: *Whacks Roselyynn on the head* Roselyynn, shut up!

Penelope: *Sighs* and it's time for the first chapter.

Chapter 1: One to Two Sides.

In the Raposa Village there was 3 heroes. There was Roselyynn, Thunder and Penelope. Roselyynn was a heroine that was skilled with flowers, and she was deadly as she was beautiful. Thunder was a hero, who was basically a hero with some normal traits of a regular hero, but he HATED getting bossed around too much, and by that, you could get on the wrong end of his sword.

And then there was Penelope.

Penelope was a heroine herself, and she was a Bunny. But she was different from Roselyynn and Thunder. You could say she was a Double-Agent in a way, but Penelope was different from the other heroes. She helped the Raposa, but…

She also helped Wilfre, the Raposa's enemy.

It wasn't HER fault that she helped him. Penelope herself had a golden heart. But Wilfre did kind of possess her a little by injecting Shadow Goo into Penelope.

And the Raposa didn't know about that. Not even when the world was seemingly "destroyed" by the Creator when Roselyynn and Thunder stopped Wilfre. Penelope wasn't there when that happened. She didn't want her cover blown.

Penelope did like one thing about helping Wilfre. She didn't have to really deal with Mari or Jowee and even if they bossed her around and told her what to do, she'd back sass them.

So technically speaking, Penelope was a very unique heroine. The Creator herself couldn't blame her first creation for getting rebellious, because it wasn't Penelope's fault. Once Penelope was "corrupted" by Shadow Goo (She didn't constantly keep a Shadowy Appearance like Wilfre. She could switch between forms, like Circi.), the Creator had to create Roselyynn and Thunder to take her greatest creation's place.

Roselyynn and Thunder were good heroes, but they could never match up to how well of a Hero Penelope was. Roselyynn envied Penelope for that reason. Penelope was occasionally the "talk" of the village. Mari would mention how great a hero that she thought Penelope was, and what her father would call a hero of "true excellence".

Roselyynn wanted to be talked about like the way Penelope was. She wanted the attention Penelope always got. She thought it was unfair. Penelope wasn't even AT the village most of the time.

And whenever Roselyynn did something that was recognizable and honorable, she was thanked ONCE and then Penelope was the main talk subject again. It annoyed Roselyynn so much, she wished Penelope was just erased.

Thunder wasn't really annoyed with all the talk unlike Roselyynn. If Penelope was mentioned, he wouldn't mind or care. He thought of Penelope as a Hero of Honor. To him, she deserved to be mentioned and talked about.

But what would happen if the heroes learned of Penelope's dark secret? Would it be the same? Well, that's where the story begins.

(Raposa Village- Creation Hall)

Penelope was reading the books in the Creation Hall. Even though she's read all the books many times, but she had forgotten what she had read, and she decided it was time to recap.

As she read over history, the door creaked open and a tall pink-headed girl walked in. "So you've came back to the Village again, huh? It's almost as if you're an annual ghost or something. Where have you been hiding, Penelope?" The girl asked.

Penelope smiled. "It's just you Roselyynn." The girl shook her head. "I know you're hiding something." Roselyynn growled.

Penelope acted as if she didn't know. "What do you mean? I'm hiding nothing at all." Penelope stated. Roselyynn only huffed. "Why do you get all the attention? All of the things you've done; it's all in the past, yet you're still recognized for ALL of it!" Roselyynn moaned.

"Roselyynn, there's no need to be upset about nothing…" The bunny heroine began until an angered Roselyynn cut her off. "That's just it! You're a better hero than Thunder and I."

Penelope shook her head. "I was never better than either of you. Two is better than one." Penelope indicated. Roselyynn sighed. "Quit saying that. Thunder and I do things all the time and you are always gone." Roselyynn indicated.

"Well, that's the way the Raposa are. They only care about themselves and their prosperity. Those who protect them don't matter." Penelope indicated.

"Those Raposa think you're the greatest thing ever." Roselyynn stated. Penelope shrugged. "I only saved their village while you and Thunder saved the whole world. As I said, they only care about themselves." Penelope indicated once more.

Roselyynn sighed. "I sometimes wish I could have the freedom and honor you have." Penelope smiled.

"I don't have as much freedom as you and Thunder have. You two should feel lucky. The Raposa built a house for each of you in their debt. When I'm here, I'm stuck in the Creation Hall like I'm nothing. The Raposa will abandon us sooner or later. They won't care what happens to us. Us heroes sent by the Creator will be forgotten about sooner or later because that's they way they are. Don't feel envy and jealousy against me, just live your life as you have it before you're forgotten." Penelope said to the Pink-headed girl.

Roselyynn smiled. "Thank you, Penelope. You're a nice hero." Roselyynn said in thanks before leaving the Creation Hall and closing the door behind her.

Penelope frowned. "I'm the One Hero on Two Sides. And you could say I'm somewhat of a Double-Agent…" Penelope said sadly before leaving the Creation Hall.

(A/N: And that is the end of Chapter 1! I didn't really think I could write anything else to add on so…yeah! And it's short…I know…

Roselyynn: This could be considered the Prologue!

Penelope: Uh, no it's not.

Roselyynn: Yeah it could!

Thunder: She's right. It can't.

Roselyynn: AW COME ON!  
CirciFox81314: *Thinking* _Ah…OC characters…_

Penelope: So, review this if you are able to and no flames.

Roselyynn: Yep! See you all in the next chapter!

CirciFox81314: P.S. Sorry if there was barely any Raposa Interaction in this chapter! I promise there will be more later so…bye!)


	2. Chapter 2: Departure

(A/N: Hello everyone! CirciFox81314 here to present the second chapter of TTHOTR.

Penelope: Quit making acronyms for everything.

Roselyynn: Okay, CirciFox81314 doesn't own Drawn to Life, just her OCs so yeah! Chapter time! And we appreciate the anonymous reviewer for reviewing! We're glad you like the story!

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

Chapter 2: Departure

Penelope was quiet as she stood outside, gazing at the Hero Statue. It depicted Roselyynn and Thunder now, and she didn't appear. Penelope knew this would happen.

Even though Roselyynn said she was mentioned a lot, she knew this village had changed. She was the one who was unnoticed now.

"I guess it's a good time to go back." Penelope said quietly. Then the rabbit was about to open a Portal until she heard, "Hey Penelope! What are ya doin?"

Penelope then noticed Thunder. "Oh…hey Thunder. What's up?" Thunder smiled. "Nothing. I was just wondering what you were doing. It is rare to see you visit the Village." Thunder answered.

"It's not like I'm cared about anymore. I used to be on that statue with you and Roselyynn." Penelope indicated. Thunder sadly looked at the Statue.

"I don't get why Roselyynn says you get all the attention. WE have to do everything for the Raposa now. I hate it! Mari says, "Do this, Thunder." And Jowee says, "Do that, Thunder!" It annoys me! I remember in Watersong when Jowee tried stealing Roselyynn and my spotlight, which resulted in Roselyynn slapping Jowee and scolding him."

Penelope smiled a little. "He deserved it. I'm thinking the Raposa are taking you and Roselyynn for granted." Penelope indicated.

"Yeah. We're expected to do EVERYTHING now. I wish the Creator would stop THEIR reign of Tyranny. I think Wilfre really isn't the bad guy anymore, he just wanted the Raposa to do things themselves." Thunder told Penelope.

Penelope nodded. "I agree with you. Raposa are like Humans. They only care about themselves and prosperity, not the Life that matters." Penelope said to Thunder.

"You kind of sound like Wilfre when you say that." Thunder indicated. Then Heather walked over.

"Hi Penelope and Thunder!" Heather greeted. Penelope smiled. "Hey Heather. At least you don't boss Roselyynn and Thunder around." Penelope indicated.

"Yeah…What I don't get is why the Heroes have to do everything now! Even the simplest tasks us Raposa can do, the Heroes have to do! I think Mari and Jowee have overstepped their boundaries." Heather told the two Heroes.

"I have to agree with you, Heather. You understand how we feel." Penelope said to Heather.

Roselyynn walked over. "Why can't the OTHER Raposa know how we feel?" Roselyynn angrily asked.

"I don't know. Mari and Jowee have been so "busy" lately." Heather answered with annoyance. "How have they been "busy", Heather?" Penelope asked out of curiosity.

"They've been busy being slackers. I think Mari has left most of the responsibility to Circi now!" Heather yelled. Penelope got P.O. by this.

"Sheesh, who does she think she is?" Penelope asked angrily. "I know, but there is nothing to be done about it."

Penelope sighed. "The Raposa care for only themselves, expecting the Heroes to do everything for them like they are Royalty. Us heroes are stronger than them yet they expect us to "protect" them. You know what? How about we leave the Raposa? They no longer need our help." Penelope indicated.

Roselyynn and Thunder looked at each other and realized Penelope had a point. "You know what Penelope? You're right. We are supposed to help the Raposa when they need our help, but now we're just tools." Roselyynn indicated.

Penelope nodded. "_This also means I'll have to abandon Wilfre for the moment. I'm sure he can handle himself as usual, but still, Wilfre is a Raposa, and I will leave him behind as well._" Penelope thought to herself.

"Heather, I request you do not tell Mari nor Jowee about our departure. Keep this a secret." Penelope said to the young girl.

Heather nodded.

"All right, let's go." Penelope said to Roselyynn and Thunder and with that, they left the Raposa Village.

(?)

The Creator watched over her Heroes. "_**I believe this is a proper punishment for my Creations. They will most certainly learn a lesson from this, since they were taking advantage of Roselyynn and Thunder being there at the Village.**_" The Creator said before smiling to herself.

(Raposa Village- Outskirts)

Roselyynn, Thunder and Penelope reached the outskirts of the Village. They all looked back for a brief moment. Then the Creator's silhouette appeared in front of them.

"_**My dear heroes. This may be the last time you see the Village. Are you sure you will leave?**_" The Creator asked.

Roselyynn nodded. "They've been using us for stuff they can do themselves! Why should we stay much longer?" Roselyynn asked.

"_**You are right, Roselyynn. I should have brought you three back to my Realm once your purposes were complete, but I didn't. Until the Raposa really need you again, you will be gone for a while. Now, you should continue to go far.**_" The Creator told her heroes before vanishing.

Roselyynn, Thunder and Penelope nodded before turning around and finally leaving the Raposa Village.

(A/N: I'm not Anti-Raposa or anything, it's just that the Raposa can get too bossy at times and it gets annoying. But still, the Heroes deserve a decent BREAK for once, don't they?)

(Hours later…)

Mari and Jowee had noticed the Village was…quieter. They didn't seem to know why though.

"Hey Mari…Have you seen Roselyynn or Thunder today?" Jowee asked. Mari thought for a moment and answered, "No. They just might be running a quick errand or something like usual."

"Yeah. That could be it." Jowee stated. Circi watched as the two walked off. "Nah. I'm sure they're wrong about that." Circi said quietly before walking off.

(A couple of more hours later…)

Mari and Jowee knew something was up. Roselyynn and Thunder would've been back by now. They then noticed Heather pass by.

"Uh…Heather? Where's Roselyynn and Thunder?" Jowee asked. Heather answered with silence. "Oh I don't know. Maybe they've already fulfilled their purpose and the Creator has taken them back to where they belong." Heather answered coldly.

Both Mari and Jowee were surprised by the way Heather was acting. "Heather, you've never been this mean before. What's wrong?" Mari asked.

Heather frowned. "You really don't know? You have been more unaware than you think."

Mari and Jowee didn't know what Heather meant as she walked away.

(Someplace in the forest)

Roselyynn, Thunder and Penelope stopped somewhere deep into the forest. There was a large waterfall crashing down into a huge lake.

"This is where my two Mentors taught me before I went to the Raposa Village." Penelope indicated.

"Who were your Mentors, Penelope? You've never mentioned THAT before." Roselyynn said to the bunny heroine.

"I can't answer that but I CAN say they flew here from a faraway land." Penelope told Roselyynn.

Roselyynn and Thunder were just blank after that.

"Uh…I'm blank." Thunder indicated.

Penelope sighed. "Okay, Thunder. We are going to set up camp here."

"FYI, we didn't bring any supplies." Roselyynn indicated.

"HEY! We know who can help. Creator…" Penelope began until the Creator cut her off.

"_**Penelope, just call me Zia!**_" The Creator said cheerfully.

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Ugh…not this again. Okay, ZIA, will you draw us a…"

"_**Done!**_" The Creator, aka Zia, yelled.

"Oh never mind."

(A/N: I know the chapter was short. Lately, the sequel to a story and another story has been my main focus, but don't worry! This story won't be abandoned! It may take a while to update though. So, please review if you can and no flames! Bye everyone! See you in the next chapter!)


End file.
